


Started With a Kiss

by outerealm



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerealm/pseuds/outerealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony writes "property of Tony Stark" on Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started With a Kiss

Tony was on a mission. A very, very sneaky mission. A mission to make all of the other smart people of the world back off from his scientific boyfriend- he had found Bruce first. Bruce was _his_.

Padding as silently and sneakily as a older man possibly could with a glowing light stick in his chest, Tony crept down the hallway. In his hand, he held a piece of paper, one that he planned on sticking on his boyfriend.

Sneakily of course. Before Bruce noticed it and threw it away.

The lab opened to a disappointingly empty room. “Bruce?”

“Yes?” The soft voice spoke up from the side, as Bruce rounded a pane of dark glass, pen tucked behind his ear, and fluffy hair adorable. This close, Tony could see the beginnings of gray beginning to touch Bruce’s hair.

It made him want to run his hands through Bruce’s hair, and he didn’t exactly resist as he circle around Bruce to rest his head on his shoulder, and look at the screen of the tablet Bruce is reading.

The patterns of genomes stared back at him. “No porn of me? Really?”

While he talked, he stuck a piece of paper on Bruce’s back.

Unfortunately, he was not a sneaky man, even when he was trying, and the crinkle of paper alerted Bruce before it had even been on for more then three seconds. Bruce automatically reached back and pulled the piece of paper off. “Property of Tony Stark. Don’t touch. Seriously. Don’t even try. I’ll sue you. He’s mine, I found him first.”

The smile on Bruce’s face grew slightly as he looked at Tony. Tony scowled (not pout because he wasn’t a little kid) and crossed his arms.

He was very, very pleasantly surprised when Bruce dropped the tablet on a nearby table, and pulled Tony forward far enough to kiss him on the lips. Tony, with a quickly perking interest, kissed back, a contented hum rising in his chest.

The door slid open, And Bruce instantly attempted to backpedal, cheeks dusting red from embarrassment.

Tony decided to take advantage, and caged the smaller man in his arms, flipping off the man behind him, deepening the kiss. He felt Bruce’s knees wobble, and heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

He. Was. The. Man.

-end-


End file.
